1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, an illumination device and a projector.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a projector which includes a light source device, a light modulating device that modulates light emitted from the light source device to form an image based on image information, and a projection optical device that extendedly projects the formed image onto a projection surface such as a screen. As a light source device used in such a projector, a light source device has been known which synthesizes laser light of a blue wavelength region and light of a red wavelength region to a green wavelength region which is generated from a fluorescent substance excited by the laser light, and emits white light (see, for example, JP-A-2014-238485).
The light source device disclosed in JP-A-2014-238485 includes a housing portion, and two light source portions and one phosphor unit which are held by the housing portion. Among these components, the light source portion includes one or more solid-state light sources, and the phosphor unit receives light from the light source portions to generate and emit white light.
In such a light source device, a heat sink is provided on the rear side of each of the light source portions.
Incidentally, in the solid-state light source, a continuance of a high-temperature state while heat is generated on its lighting causes a reduction in life span, and thus appropriate cooling is required.
However, in the light source device disclosed in JP-A-2014-238485, when cooling gas is sent out to the surface of a heat sink on the rear side, the heat sink being disposed on the rear side (opposite side to the light emitting side) of the light source portion having one or more solid-state light sources, only a portion of the cooling gas circulates to the light source portion, and the other cooling gas is discharged through between fins without circulating to the light source portion. For this reason, there is a problem in that the cooling efficiency of the light source portion is not high.